Cybele
Cybele is a recurring demon in the series. History Cybele is the deity of Phrygia that represents the idea of a mother goddess, similar to Gaia of the Greeks. Cybele is also associated with various natural elements, including wildlife and vegetation. In Greece, Cybele was a protector of several city-states, one of which is Athens. Her most celebrated Greek rites and processions showed her as a foreign and exotic mystery-goddess. She arrives in a lion-drawn chariot to the accompaniment of wild music, wine, and a disorderly, ecstatic following. She was unique among deities worshiped by the Greeks as she had a transgendered, or eunuch, priesthood. Many of her Greek cults included rites to a divine, castrated, Phrygian shepherd-consort known as Attis. She is associated with mountains, town and city walls, fertile nature and wild animals, namely lions. In Rome she was known as Magna Mater, meaning Great Mother. They would reinvent her as a Trojan goddess, which made her a goddess ancestor of the Roman people by way of the Trojan prince Aeneas. With Rome's eventual dominance over the Mediterranean, a Roman version of Cybele's cult would spread throughout the entire empire. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Lady Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: '' Lady Race *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order, Boss *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Lovers Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Lovers Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana *Persona 5: Priestess Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana *Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Lady Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux Cybele appears in the Womb of Grief on floors that have previously been cleared as part of the EX Mission Wardens of Womb of Grief. She appears once the previous Warden, Volvo, has been defeated, and upon defeat is replaced with the next Warden, Anat. Upon defeat, Cybele can be summoned through a Special fusion requiring Tlazolteotl, Xiuhtecuhtli, and Anzu once the protagonist reaches level 76. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Cybele appears as a boss in Chapter Three in the Great Summoner's Hall if Raidou is Law-aligned. She inflicts fatal injuries on High Pixie during the fight against Nagi, which leads to her death after Raidou beats her. She picks a fight with Raidou since she wishes to fight a strong summoner and says weak summoners are better off dead. She calls for reinforcements, which are Lamias during the battle and uses Shock Wave frequently. Persona 3 Cybele is the ultimate Persona of the Lovers Arcana. She can be obtained by maxing out the Yukari Takeba Social Link and then can be fusible upon reaching level 68 or higher. FES Aside from returning as the ultimate Persona of the Lovers Arcana; Cybele can be fused with any Nihil weapon to obtain Sabazios a weapon in the form of gloves that inflicts ice damage and grants the user ice boost. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Cybele is the ultimate Persona of the Priestess Arcana, unlocked for fusion after completing Makoto Niijima's Confidant. Itemizing Cybele creates Sabazios, one of the strongest melee weapons for Makoto which grants a large boost to critical rate. She is also the only natural source of the Drain Bless skill. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Chapter 3 (Law) Summonable Ally ''Persona 3'' The Journey= |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Trivia * Serving the role as the unlockable Persona of the Lovers Social Link in Persona 3, Cybele's title and history as "The Great Mother" could be looked at as a loose reference for Yukari's Social Link having a good emphasis on her relationship with her mother, and like Cybele and Attis their relationship is considerably strained at least in the beginning. Yukari's ultimate Persona Isis also is worshiped as the ideal mother and wife in her own mythology. Category:European Mythology Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Cybele Category:Persona Q2 Personas